Blake season
by mistress kitsu
Summary: The title kind of explains itself. blake is in season and what's a girl to do when surrounded by so many other hot girls? Contains Yuri, slight incest and a threesome in future chapters if i get enough positive reviews.
1. Chapter 1

This was certainly not a regular day. definitely now. it had started at least about a week ago now when numerous cats started showing up. first it was just by ones and twos, then by tens, dozens and soon after that, there were just full on hoards pouring in. it seemed like hundreds of them, some fighting and hissing, others sitting idly by as if waiting for something of more value. Ruby was the one most intrigued by the feline swarm. she watched in amaze and curiosity seeing them climb trees and some pawed at the windows. it was completely unbeknownst to ruby that the cause of this uproar was sitting, or rather, laying just across the room from her. Poor Blake was in her bed having wrapped herself up her blankets, trying to ignore the rampant feline cries that rose from outside. she had her legs locked together tightly, gripping her pillow tightly and digging her elongated fangs into her lip trying her best to suppress her urge to respond to them. her ears matted back with discomfort because of the loud calls from the outside cats. she knew exactly why all the felines had gathered around campus. they were after her.

It would have clearly proven difficult to try getting around her roommates as well as the other attendants of the academy in broad daylight, especially with the throbbing/stabbing pain that lurked under her shorts. Blake was aware that even her focused footing was almost completely off as was displayed when the heat struck her and she attempted to rush to her bed even tripping on the way witch was quite unusual for the composed faunus everyone she was saw her as most of the time. she came to the simple conclusion that she'd just have to wait it out and sneak away when everyone was asleep to avoid any extra attention.

Blake stayed in her state almost as it in suspended animation until nightfall. Yang was among the first to hit the sack around 10:00. it was one of her many strategies for trying to set a good example for her younger sister. ruby herself, on the other hand was more of a night owl. trying to wait her out was a real test of endurance, a lot like a stealth mission waiting for the enemy to make its' move. it must have been at least around 2:00 am before the black/red head finally giggled her last hyper giggle and climbed, fell out of, then climbed into her bed again, falling asleep and she was very unlikely to stir again for the rest of the night, as was usually the case. Weiss wasn't hard at all. like every night, she brushed her teeth and retired to bed at precisely 9:30 pm. after un-tucking her ears and orbiting them a little to listen around for any possible sounds of awakeness, Blake sat up and tossed off her covers. the slight creak of the bed barely roused even a toss from her bunk mate, yang as she slid out of bed and planted herself against the nearest wall to scurry against it. she then scoped out the room once more, this time with her keen eyes, marking the silhouettes of any possible obstacles scattered around the floor. when she was assured to had found the locations of all the debris, she separated from the wall and gracefully danced across the room making her way to the door without a peep.

She smirked a little and silently complemented herself on her stealth. she knew that with her skills, she could easily put any ninja to shame. she chuckled lightly at her objective and reached for the door knob, twisting it slowly and waiting for a click. when she didn't hear it within a few seconds, she lifted a brow and tried turning it the other way. nothing happened. surely this was just a technical problem. she had opened the door hundreds of times during the school year and was openly shocked when the usually simple task proved so difficult. a pit of frustration begun to well up inside her facial expression as her ears matted down again and she started yanking violently at the door now. why wouldn't the stupid door open? was it some sort of cruel joke? a bad wet dream? the angry energy inside her seemed to tighten and turn into knots in her stomach and cause a throbbing in her nether regions ad she panted adjusting the position of her crossed legs. she had yet to remember that she was trying to do a stealth mission and her ears stood on end when she heard a loud click from the far side of the room. when she turned her head, she spotted a figure rolling off and promptly falling to the floor from one of the top bunk beds.

A wobbly ruby slowly pulled herself up, clutching her weapon in her arms and stumbling to her feet. "State yer purpose." She slurred, obviously still half asleep. Blake stood there and stared at her, being stared at right back by the surprisingly watchful, sleepy eyes. she stood completely still hoping silently to herself that maybe if she didn't move much, ruby would get bored and go back to bed. that plan was an obvious bust as rubys' gaze grew more focused ad her stance less wobbly. she stood up straight finally recognizing the would be intruder as her roommate and lowered her weapon. "Blake?you scared me, girl. what're you doing up so late?" She giggled coming closer to the nervous faunus who had begun jerking at the doorknob again. "Um... good evening, ruby. you're up pretty late yourself." Noticing the clear struggle, ruby smiled to her friend responding with her ever cheerly tone. "You know the doors are locked at night around this time of year, right?" "What?!" The yanking stopped with a pouting girl and a pair of matted kitty ears. "Yeah. it was in the brochure for new students they were hading out on the first day. i figure you didn't get one?"

"Not as far as i can recall. um...why exactly do the doors have to stay locked?" Ruby smiled feeling a little elated that for once, she knew something someone else didn't especially a bookworm like blake. "The little flippy book said that from march 20th through June 14th, all dorms will be locked and secured to protect the students from the dangers of the spring season. most notably, the rampantly violent behavior of the grimm. their numbers grow immensely during this time and it is also highly recommended that students stay vigilant even in the day time and keep each other company at all times in groups of four or more." "So... there's no way out?" "Mhm and the headmaster told me there are guards posted in every nook and cranny of the building. even the bathrooms. i asked him more about the soring lock down thing and he told me some weird stuff." "Weird how?" Ruby smirked, deploying her semblance to sprint behind Blake and shoved her against the wall, pressing her hips to Blakes backside. Blake was completely flustered and confused, stuttering and twitching her tail, witch had been bunched up between their bodies. "In this video headmaster Ozpin showed me, the grimm were all getting on each other and doing stuff like this!" She continued holding her against the wall, grinding on her shocked roommate while holding her hips tightly. the riske motion brought out a soft moan from Blake's lips but she didn't know why.

She also was wincing somewhat to the painful throbbing sensation between her legs growing harder, being pressed against the wood of the door. "R-ruby..." She panted moving her hand between the door and her tools wondering when the excited red/black head would stop. hopefully soon. after a short period that seemed like hours to her, ruby released her hips and looked at Blake's blushing expression with curiosity. Blake was almost afraid to speak, having practically been molested by someone who was supposedly half asleep. Surely she knew what it meant when animals humped each other...she knew what sex was, right? of course she did. she was like 15. "um...ruby. do you know uh...where babies come from?" "Of course i do! duh." Ruby giggled petting blakes' head climbing to the top bunk and tossing herself onto the faunuss' bed. "My dad told me he and mom found me in a cabbage patch. and yang was in a melon farm." Blake couldn't help but stand there looking t her teams' 'great' leader unsure what to say, if anything at all.

she jumped up to ruby and sat next to her pointing to Rubys' own resting spot. "You um... maybe you should lay back down, Ruby." "You can't make me! imma rebel!" She yelled pumping her fist in the air before promptly falling asleep in Blakes' bed. "Um...that was...easy?"she turned back to the door, then remembered it wouldn't open and even if it did, the outside was probably heavily guarded anyway. She pouted and leaped back into her bed, pushing ruby to the side. tomorrow was gonna be a long day...

{Morning}  
"i'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation..."  
"Logical? They're in the same bed. Blake's literally sleeping with my little sister! i'm gonna wake them up."  
"Yang..."  
"Weiss!"  
End~


	2. Chapter 2

Shifting under the covers in her bed, Blake yawned as her eyes fluttered open slowly. she tossed a little and stretched, letting out a cattish yawn as her ears twitched. her bed seemed so much cozier than usual, even warmer, she thought to herself as the willingness to get up left her. the sun was beginning to creep through the curtains, causing her to retreat under her blanket. after hiding her head to avoid the suns' rays, she was surprised by a pair of...breasts? She shrugged. ruby must have still been asleep next to her. "Ruby..." She groaned. "come on, get out. what happened last night didn't mean anything, just get up, go to your own bed and pretend it never happened. and don't tell yang...or wiess..." She muttered sleepily. "Oh, I already know." The chest that Blake had pressed her face into spoke. upon hearing the voice, she realized it did not belong to ruby at all. She snatched her head from under her bedding and sat up, completely frozen as the head full of long, curly blonde locks also rose to meet her face to face.

"Y-yang! what're you..?" "Morning, Blake. you got a minute?" Her voice sounded unusually staid compared to her normal tone. Blake stammered pressing her ears back, it was as if she was being whipped into submission by the pair of piercing eyes that glared at her. She was almost afraid to speak again after yang was done, but choked up a couple of words just for the sake of answering. "Um. good morning. i guess I have a minute. what's up?" "Nothing much. you seem a little surprised to see me. were you expecting to see someone else when you woke up? see, when you first woke up, it almost sounded like you thought you were talking to my sister. i can't help but wonder what happened 'last night' and why you didn't want ruby telling anyone. care to enlighten me?" Blakes' ears matted to her head as she heard the cracking of Yang's knuckles "W-wait, wait. you misunderstand. i swear this isn't what you probably think it is." "Then why didn't you want ruby telling anyone? what'd you do to my little sister!"

"N-no! i didn't do anything to her! she had me pressed against a wall and.." "You're trying to turn this on her now? do you expect me to believe ruby just woke up in the middle of the night and threw you against a wall by force?" "Yes! that's exactly what happened!" Yang growled grabbing the frame of the bed as it cracked in her fist. "how does something like that even happen? you must have been up too. what were you doing before she 'assaulted' you? Huh?" "Trying to get off!... uh...out!" "See? you're lying through your teeth! How stupid do you think i am? Just tell me the truth." "..." "I'm. Listening." The bed frame crunched under the growing ferocity of her fist as the faunus got lower onto the bed almost whimpering. "Th-that's it. i swear...well, most of it..." "Quit playing with me! i don't want to hear 'most of it' i want the full story. Every detail!" Blake's ears were flattened with discontent as Yang's gaze intensified on her. "You want answers?" She said sitting up as not to be intimidated further, then grasped Yang's arm and lead it between her legs where her palm was met with the throbbing bulge that swiftly reacted to her touch by standing up completely.

Yang was taken aback, she snatched her hand away scooting back to the other side of the bed clearly baffled by the (somewhat) mystery item she had just touched. Blake seized the opportunity and advanced, leaning over the blonds lap and sliding a hand up her thigh. she licked her own lips subconsciously starting to lean in as her hand strode further up closer to yang's core. "W-wait. stop!" The faunas's advances were halted as yang grabbed her shoulders and started pushing back against her. "What's wrong?" Blake asked with a little pout still struggling to try and gain control again. "What do you mean what's wrong? how could you ask that when you were just feeling me up? and... w-why..." she pointed to the beast between the felines' legs. "Why do you have...that thing!? what are you?!" Blake looked offended sitting up as she stopped trying to push the other girl who was clearly the stronger one down. "I'm a girl like you. " "Girls don't have dicks!" "Neither do i...most of the time. this mostly only happens in the spring." "i don't care how often it happens. you have a boner right now and it's poking my leg!" Yang paused then glared at her forcibly pinning her down on the bed completely.

"Did you touch my sister with that...thing?" "No! i didn't have sex with ruby. she just fell asleep in my bed and i couldn't get her to move. i don't even think she knows what sex is!" ". . ." "She told me she came from a cabbage patch. and you, from a melon farm." "...That...sounds a lot like her actually.." Yang let her go looking away a little embarrassed. Blake got up again scooting to the side as not to be pinned down again or find herself on top of yang. "and not to say 'i told you so' but don't you think you would have heard ruby moaning or something if we were at it?" "hah. you making her moan? i know she's still a little cherry girl but i doubt you're experienced enough to make her get vocal." "..." Blake glared at the giggling blonde and her ear twitched in annoyance. "are you saying i'm not capable of pleasuring a girl?" "Probably. have you ever even touched one? cause for starters, if you want to get anywhere with most girls, you have to show dominance!" She pinned she smaller girl onto her back. Blake blushed slightly but tried to hide it also holding down her night robe as her 'friend' started to make an appearance again.

"also, you can't get someone to just cock their legs open by a boring touch of the butt or something like that. you should do it more sensually like this." A skilled hand was slid up the bottom of the black robe which grabbed at the faunus's inner thigh then worked its way up to her core. Blake wasn't sure if she should have been surprised or frightened that instead of going for her now raging erection, Yang's fingers invaded her sensitive lower lips despite the protest of her legs which she tried desperately to close. She opened her mouth to moan as they entered her slowly, but her moan was silenced by the pair of fiery hot lips that quickly pressed against hers, a tongue sliding between her teeth and openly exploring the vast reaches of her mouth. She would gasp if she was able but her mouth almost seemed to go numb with the intruding tongue working its' way around her own. she could only couture up another moan while her entire body underwent a full scale assault. Her eyes rolled back some and a loud purr emanated from her throat as she relaxed into her team mates' grip.

Yang smiled parting their lips and pulled open blakes' robe, peering down at her exposed body, her small but supple breasts, her silky soft skin and the stiff rod between her shaky legs that was begging for attention. the feline didn't even try to cover up. she had already been seen, every inch of her by a pair of hungry eyes that watched with such content that it made her quiver. Her only reaction was a sharp yowl that escaped her lips as the two penetrating fingers left her and their owner brought them to her lips smirking slyly. "What's all this, Blakey-poo?" She asked sliding her tongue between the two soaked fingers. Blake didn't answer. she covered her face in embarrassment but could still hear all the persistent slurping and suckling noises yang made perpously to drive her mad. Soon after the ear teasing begun, it ended with blake jumping up and attempting to seize yangs' wrists. the ladder reacted swiftly and threw her back onto the bad, straddling her as she struggled to try getting up again. persistent, aren't you? as a cat i thought you'd be a little more patient. she wined and looked away pouting a bit and simply stopped trying to push her off, instead resting her hands on yangs' hips as if asking for permission. yang smirked and slid her hips up so the front of her shorts made contact with her shaft then pressed against it in an upward grinding motion. "Yang..." She mewled squeezing her thighs. a chuckle was heard as yang placed her hands over blakes and looked into her eyes intertwining their fingers. "You want some of this?" "Y-yes.." She moaned as the rough fabric of yangs shorts rubbed her sensitive skin . "Hmm? speak up, i didn't hear you." "W-where are ruby and weiss?" "They're in the library. i asked weiss to help ruby study and she gladly agreed. they should be gone for a while so its' just you and me. now. i wanna hear you beg." She further straddled the flustered feline while pulling up her top. Blake's gaze immediately went south, staring attentively at the bouncing breasts that quickly escaped her tiny tank top. "if I like what i hear, I'll even let you touch." Blake swallowed hard. she didn't quite catch everything said to her at the moment but she understood enough to know that if yang liked what she saw and heard, she would be rewarded. she gripped her hands and pulled her down just enough to catch her lips in a short, sweet kiss to which yang responded by lifting her hips and shaking them a little, letting her shorts fall. she allowed them to sink only slightly, somewhat exposing the target area Blake wanted. her eyes lit up when their lips parted and she could almost see it. Yang lifted the felines' head by the chin adjusting her gaze back to her own face. "i'm not sure you heard me. I said beg." Blake gave a slight pout then nodded, unsure what to do for a moment. she had no idea how to beg, but it was clear yang wasn't about to let her get off easily. she rolled her hips up pressing up against Yang's wet enterance through her shorts letting out a whine. "P-please." "Please, who?" "please...mistress. don't just leave me like this..i need your body. i need you!" "oh? and what do you want my body for?" Blake mumbled softly. though only barely, the cocky blonde heard her and smirked. "speak up, kitty."

Blake's ears went back. she suddenly snatched her hands from Yang's and pulled down her shorts, exposing her bare flesh and rammed her hips upward plunging deep into Yang's moist slit. "I wanna fuck you, yang!" Yang gasped. even she didn't expect the faunus to move so swiftly. she had no time to react other than to bend over the other girl, barely holding herself up as she was entered by Blake's thick shaft. yang began panting as Blake continued to ravage her until she slowed, noticing a stream of blood trickle down yangs inner thigh. "Wait. are you..?" "i was...i've never done it with a guy, s-so..nnh" The blonde groaned panting a bit while gripping the sheets on either side of blakes head. She gritted her teeth smiling slightly down at the faunus. "i'm sorry." Blake continued pulling her hips back with more blood spotting up the blankets around her hips. "Had i known i wouldn't have...does it hurt? should i stop?" "Shhh." yang gently placed a finger over her lips then apon lifting it, caught the felines lips with her own kissing her softly to which blake kissed back somewhat reluctantly.

When the kiss was broken yang lightly bit down on blakes lower lip. while she was distracted,the blonde motioned her hips upward, moaning with the feeling of blakes wood rubbing against her cervix. she hadn't realised before how deep it was having only been focused on the pain of her roommates sudden insertion. it felt good, but it hurt. it was confusing but felt so familliar. she was almost in a daze, so deep in her thought that she barely notice blakes concearned expression. "i'm fine, Blake. it's j-just a lot bigger than it looks." Blake blushed and started to get up but was pushed back down. Yang held her shoulders keeping her still and to blakes delight, slowly slid herself back down on her thick rod. "We don't have to stop. it hurts a little but this is my fault anyway. i shouldn't have teased youuooo!" Blakes ears perked up given yangs first statement and she almost instantly thrusted up, ramming her way deep into the firey blonde yet again. this time, she tried to keep her composure and held on tight to blake, keeping her balance atop the the girl while also moving her hips along with the rhythem of her thrusts.

She started adjusting after a short while and soon she was practically purring in the other girls ear. When she could tell it wasn't hurting yang as much as before, she angled her hips inward and started going faster, grinding the tip of her erection against her tight walls and pulling several moans from her. at one point, blakes pace slowed again and with a whine, yang looked down at her. she looked tired and was covered in sweat panting heavily. It was then that Yang took charge. She moved her hands down over to blakes mid section sitting up as much as she could then wraped her legs around the faunus's hips riding her slowly at first then starting to bounce, making blakes body stiffen as she gritted her teeth,the only other thing she still had energy to do was hold onto yangs hips until they both felt a distinct throbbing between their legs. "Yang!" blake let out another loud moan that almost sounded like a cat yowling.

She started moving again, their combined effort forcing blakes lady meat deeper inside yang each time it went in. "B-bl-ah! Blake!" Yangs back arched in as she felt the hard member swell. Blake gripped yangs hips making sure to pull her down as hard as possible, then she groaned rocking her hips into yang as she released. "F-fuck..." Yang exhailed shakily reaching her own climax and having blakes thick seed coat her insides. She then fell with a huff laying her head on blakes heaving chest, all of her energy depleted. Her body was spent. Blake continued thrusting somewhat until she was finished blowing her load and pulled out holding her new mate close to her. Yang scooted her body up a bit and nuzzled her cheek against blakes. Blake responded stroking yangs cheek and pulling her into a short but sweet kiss.

''i'm sorry, yang..."

"i told you its fine."

Blake sighed but nodded embracing her and closing her eyes with a smile. Yang smiled back, then after a short vibrating sound was heard, reached down to pick up her shorts pulling out her scroll. She chuckled kissing blakes cheek after reading a text. "its a message from ruby. Says they ran into weiss's sister on the way back from the library and they're all gonna go hang out. i guess we've got the room to ourselves for the rest of the day."

Blakes ears perked up and she rose looking over at yang.

"All day?"

"All Day."

Blakes ember eyes glimmered. Yang looked a little worried but smiled back though she folded her legs before getting close to her again.

"Sooooo you wanna..?"

"Maybe after I take a shower."

"I'll come with you!"

"Uh, alright. guess i won't be getting _clean_ in the shower. come on"

The two hopped out of bed, yang first followed closely by blake and walked off in the direction of the showers.

{Elsewhere}

"I can't beleive this. this is all _your_ fault."

"But your sister is so pretty and iv'e always wanted to hang out with her, you can't just hog her."

"she's _my_ sister!"

"I share yang."

"she's our teammate. there's a difference."

Weiss and ruby went on arguing quietly, walking behind winter who had been dragging them store to store inisting that her younger sister 'stop wearing those old rags and get some new clothes.'

"i hate shopping with winter. you can go with her if you want to but i'd rather be at school. i'm leaving."


End file.
